The purpose of this project is to establish the required comprehensive data base and computer pattern-recognition programs for routine and rapid gel electrophoresis identification of clinical bacterial isolates. Work completed indicates that electrophoretic procedures can replace most of the batteries of biochemical cultural tests and many different media now required for accurate identification of bacteria. Development of data phase and computer pattern-recognition program promises to effect a substantial saving in labor, material, and analytical time, and to obtain bacterial identification with greater accuracy than is obtained with most current identification systems using classical phenotypic tests.